Serendipity
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: They manage to make the best discoveries by accident. Series of one shots using the prompt table we now have here.
1. Toy

**Authors Note: **Here's my first shot with the prompt table. So let's think about what pairing I may have done for this... okay there's no prizes because it's me so it will obviously be centred around Robbie and Jackie :P And Bella shall be making a few appearances throughout this set I think :)

**Disclaimer: **I own Bella, that is all.

* * *

**Toy**

* * *

Jackie looked at her nine month old daughter with a tired expression visible in her eyes. She had been sitting on the same spot of carpet in the living room for the past half hour, desperately trying to prise away the object from Isabella's tight grip.

"Bella, give mummy the toy," the girl just giggled and held the plastic gun closer to her body.

"Isabella, please let go and give me the gun." Jackie attempted to take the toy from Bella's small hands but that only served to make the tears and screaming commence. The sight of her baby upset always killed a part of Jackie because seeing the pain in Bella's face was possibly the worst thing she had experiences. So she instead put her hands around the miniature form and picked Bella, and the toy, up.

She took her through to the table they had set up in the middle of the kitchen and placed Bella in her high-chair. With a tub of some gloopy baby food in hand she sat down in the seat next to Bella's. Jackie thought that being offered food would cause the girl to drop her play thing but even at her young age the female skill of multi-tasking was coming into power so Jackie was able to give her the afternoon meal she needed whilst Bella continued to examine and wave around the gun.

Any other day in Bella's schedule and this would be the point at which Jackie would take her back through to the living room and put on some of the trashy afternoon TV programmes with Bella sitting next to her on the couch until she got tires and slouched into her mother's side. Then usually Jackie would set her down in her cot and leave her until the shouting began again.

Usually. But not today. Not with Bella's fascination with the plastic gun.

Jackie found a metaphorical brick wall in her brain and hit her head on it over and over again. She knew being a mother was hard but with Bella it was a whole new level of difficult. The girl was even turning against Robbie which neither he or Jackie would ever have predicted.

* * *

She heard a key turning in the front door and silently thanked God that Robbie was home. They had spent hardly any time together over the past week because he was leading a team in a huge drug exportation and murder case so had been working all the hours that he could manage.

When he got into the hall Jackie gave him a small smile before he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest,

"What's the matter babe?" Robbie knew just by her want to sleep that something was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm just exhausted, 5 days of Bella with no breaks is awful," she felt terrible for saying that about their child but it was true, she was far too tired to do anything else except lie down somewhere with Robbie and just talk.

"I've missed you," he whispered as he trailed kisses down her jaw and neck.

"So have I. By the way the next time I see him Stuart is dead."

He lookd down at her, cofused because Stuart had been with him for the past week and hadn't mentioned contacting Jackie, "Oh yeah, why?"

"Remember that stupid, slightly kinky, police set he gave us for your birthday?" Robbie nodded, laughing at the memory of opening the gift in front of the only neighbours who actually spoke to them regularly, "Well our daughter found the plastic gun when she was having her daily crawl round our room, and has not let go of it since then."

"The last thing she did before I left the room was point it at Kitty," 'Kitty' was a cuddly bear which was the same size as Bella which she loved more than she loved Robbie and Jackie at times, which made Robbie understand just how taken she was with the gun.

"So either our daughter is going to be a hitman or a first-class armed officer?" He smirked while Jackie just nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you want me to try and get it form her?"

"Yes please, she hasn't slept all afternoon and she'll need to before I give her any more food." Robbie kissed her on the forehead and told her to go and have a nap herself if she wanted. Jackie smiled before kissing him gently on the mouth and decided to just sleep on the couch so she wouldn't hear as much of the crying when Robbie tried to take away the toy.

An hour later and Jackie was awoken by Robbie whispering in her ear that he had made some food for the both of them. She looked up at him, still over-tired but also quite confused as to how he had the time, "What's Bella been doing?"

"Bella has been asleep for fifty minutes and the plastic gun is back in our room, this time however it is on a shelf in hte wardrobe that she won't get to."

"How did you manage that then?" Not that she didn't trust him, hse just didn't understand how he had got Bella to sleep in ten minutes.

"I took Kitty and told her that she wouldn't be gettting him back until she gave me the gun. And after a little tantrum, and a lot of hugging and kissing, she finally handed it over," Robbie answered with a triumphent smile on his face.

"Robbie, promise me you'll never dump me and make me keep Bella as a single mum?"

"I promise, I love you both too much... and I would never leave our daughter to put up with you alone for the rest of her childhood, why do you think I work so hard?" Jackie glared at him as he laughed, before she hit him on the chest while kissing him.

"Jackie, missed you and all but aren't you wanting some actual food?"

She rolled her eyes before going through to the kitchen. It was good to have him back to deal with Bella in these moods, she thought, and she and Bella would, admittedly, be lost without him now. And he may now deserve the dirty weekend away that Stuart kept suggesting - she was sure he was planning on booking them a hotel room for her birthday in a month's time. She could maybe take part of the outfit Staurt had bought her. Maybe. Unless she got too self-conscious like the last time.


	2. Sunshine

**Authors Note:** I love these prompts so much. And we get a new Taggart episode on Sunday *dances* Other than that, I've written most of this far too late at night and I already know I've missed most of the ideas I had thought up but oh well, enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, no chance, not at all. I do not own this show or the characters (unless we can now own Stuart since he's already been taken from the STV Taggart home page header), Helen owns Ewan but has said I don't need permission to use him (yay!), he isn't as central in this part but in a one shot I have planned he will be :)

* * *

**Sunshine**

* * *

Robbie joined Stuart and Ewan on the grass where they had laid out some food and a couple of blankets. Ewan had phoned Robbie at seven o'clock that morning to ask if he was free for a picnic, Robbie didn't even know what he was agreeing to at the time because he had only got in a couple of hours previous to that thanks to going out and getting drunk with Jackie. He took another look to the park gates, he wasn't even sure she had been invited but guessed that she would be. "Is Jackie arriving some time soon?"

"Yes Robbie, don't worry, you won't be stuck with only us for hours. She texted me and said she would be a bit late because of some problem with her bathroom or something." So she hadn't told them about the night before either because he knew there was nothing wrong with her house; just a new excuse to have more time in bed, nursing a hangover.

"That's fine then, I would hate to cramp your style." Even as he said it he doubted that they even heard him, they were so wrapped up in gazing in to each others eyes.

* * *

As he watched Jackie walking across the grass he couldn't help but check out what she was wearing. She had a simple white short-sleeved blouse on with a white strappy top underneath. The blouse had none of the buttons done up to give a more casual look. A thin black belt was lying just under her breasts which, when combined with the bra she was wearing, enhanced that part of her body very well. Robbie was already far too interested in this outfit without even noticing that she was wearing a just-above-the-knee skirt and black ballet pumps to show off her legs more.

Robbie was lying on the rug when Jackie came back across and sat down next to him. Stuart and Ewan were too interested in each other to notice when she laid herself down, turning to face Robbie, lying close enough that they were able to see the different shades of colour in each other's eyes, not that either felt it was important to say this aloud. He loved how the sunlight was making her hair look lighter and was making her squint a little because it was just coming into the corner of her eye.

"Robbie, why am I here? I even had to walk because I'm still too intoxicated to drive."

"Because you wanted to see me for more time. And obviously you didn't want to leave me with those two," waving his hand over in Stuart and Ewan's general direction, "Do we not see it enough at normal times, can we not get even a sunny day without them necking?"

"I think it's cute."

"I'll just pretend that the alcohol is still clouding your judgement." He watched as she did her signature eye-roll and smiled.

He reached over and took the tub of strawberries so he could put it in between him and Jackie, mainly because he was hungry but also just so there was something to stop him from moving any closer to her. Jackie picked one up and took a bite, not realising how juicy they were so some of the liquid ended up running down her chin. Robbie had to laugh as he watched her try to wipe away all of it from her pale skin.

"Don't laugh... prick," she muttered the last word but he did hear and hit her playfully on the shoulder.

"You aren't even wearing any mascara, were you that ill this morning?" She knew he was just teasing her and oculdn't help but smile at him noticing she was more natural looking.

"Ewan called me before he called you and it lasted at least half an hour - during which I didn't really say anything - and he sounded too excited and I had only just got home, you think I had any energy to even think about make-up?"

"Well you had enough to wear that top and stuff. Was it just to tease me?"

"Oh I don't need to show of my chest to get you interested, I've learnt that much already. I just need to be within your line of sight and that's enough."

"I'm not that much of a man-slut Jacks." That was all he had to say to have Jackie collapsing in hysterical laughter. Stuart broke off his current kiss with Ewan because he hardly ever heard Jackie laughing that hard,

"What's got you so bad?"

As she managed to start breathing normally again, she turned around to face the guys and managed to say, "Robbie denied that when I'm, or any other woman, is even just in his line of sight he isn't turned on."

Ewan looked over Stuart's shoulder to the other couple, laughing reasonably hard himself, "Okay I accept how hilarious that is. Robbie, really, you have to be kidding us."

"Ewan, you haven't known me for that long, please don't mock me like that."

Stuart piped up at that point, "Oh no, he's got you spot on Robbie." Robbie just stuck his tongue out and put the strawberries back in the basket and shifted so that the front of his body was pressed against her back. Neither of them really cared that his arm was now resting over her side and that his hand was placed on her stomach. It felt right in some way. She didn't move away when his palm started to move in gentle circles and the truth was that she really wanted him to continue.

When Stuart and Ewan turned back to each other, Jackie did the same and Robbie decided he wouldn't move his arm until he was asked to. She bit her lip as she gazed down at his arm then back to his face,

"Just say the words and I'll take it off Jackie." The night before - previous to all the alcohol consumed - they had been closer than they ever had been and they had enjoyed it so much but had thought it was just a one-off.

He hardly heard her next words because she was so nervous, "I don't want you to. But I don't want to be screwed around either."

"I wouldn't do that to you," he replied quietly as he saw her squint more becasue the sun had moved and was shining straight into her eyes. He leaned on his hand so that his body was shielding her from the light.

She played with the buttons on his shirt as he put his hand under the blouse and ran his pinkie down the little gap of bare skin there was between the strappy top and skirt. He made sure Stuart and Ewan were too busy with each other before pressing a kiss to her forehead and saying, "Do you want to take some of this food and go home and have a drink or two?"

"Non-alcoholic drinks please," she said with a smile.

"Obviously, I don't want to wake up to you with another hangover," His hand had now progressed to underneath the strappy top but thanks to the open blouse it wasn't visible to the other men if they did happen to look over.

"Don't insinuate things Robbie... Even if they may turn out to end like that," Robbie began to laugh and it caught on with Jackie. After they finally settled down again they muttered that they were heading away but Stuart and Ewan weren't that interested so they managed to sneak off (with some of the food that was originally bought by Stuart) and got back to her flat since it was closer and finally got to kiss, with the sun shining through the windows as he slowly pushed her into her bedroom where he took off the clothes that he had stared at all afternoon.


	3. Moonlight

**Authors Note: **Unlike Helen I didn't actually find this prompt too difficult, yes I shall rub it in more for her :P Thanks for encouraging me to do these prompts, I love you all for that :) And why yes, yes I do prefer writing for this series fic than I do to completing/continuing any of my others.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I do not own anything to do with the show.

* * *

**Moonlight**

* * *

Jackie and Robbie were the only ones still on their floor of the station. Jackie could have went home two hours ago but had decided she would stay and keep Robbie company for a little while since Matt and Staurt were leaving. That little while had turned into just over an hour and then she had chose to go up to the roof for some fresh air. She hadn't used that place as a sanctuary in years, mainly because she hadn't had any men to cry over and Robbie hadn't done anything too serious to piss her off with. That was the problem though. Robbie had been almost perfect (it was Robbie so he could never be entirely perfect but he was close) yet their realtionship had stayed the same as it always had been, and since there were no other men it meant she had nothing to take her mind off Robbie.

Now with the only light coming from the moon above, she recalled just how many times she had came up here in private and trying to work out why she was still even at the staion at this time. She thought up different excuses but managed to link them all back to the one recurring factor: Robbie Ross. He had changed her life completely, before he turned up she was in control of her feelings; she knew what certain guys did to her and was ready for any of the crap that entailed but he wasn't like any of the others. He was so much more.

"It's beautiful up here at night." Robbie had been standing watching her for a few minutes, his heart breaking at every sob he heard her emit and every muttered curse against men that she said.

She jumped a little at the sudden disturbance behind her and shook her head slightly to take away all her thoughts, "Yeah I had forgot how much I used to love the peace of it."

"You ready to go now?"

"You're finished already?" She asked, surprised he had actually completed all his paperwork, quickly rubbing her face to get rid of any tears that hadn't fell off her face. Jackie wasn't gong to even think about whether or not he may have heard her tears, the consequences would be awful for her if he had. She turned round and put on a fake little smile whilst nodding.

He raised an eyebrow and decided that he would try and work out what she was hiding form him, "Jackie, have you been crying?"

She avoided his line of sight, trying to turn away but knew that he would just move so she was never too far away from her, "No. Maybe," she sighed; denying it would just make him more determined and it would be futile anyway, "A little. How did you know?"

He moved closer to her, "I was watching you. Even if I hadn't been, your cheeks look like they've been scrubbed with sandpaper. What's the matter?" She subconciously wiped a hand across her face again.

"I was just thinking about how long it's been since I was able to go on a date or even just cook myself something to eat without worrying that I'll be called back out here for some psychopath who gets their kicks from murdering people either whom they love or complete strangers."

"You knew what you were signing up for." Robbie didn't mean to sound cruel but he had had all these thoughts as well but then realised how pointless it was because they had chosen to take on this job, knowing it would be turn into their main priority most of the time.

"I know that but I didn't think I would end up having to marry another cop because I was unable to see anyone else. Even your wife left you because this job takes over." He grimaced, hating having to remember how much of an idiot he had been back then but also knowing there had been no other option and he would do the same if he was faced with that situation right now.

"Come here then," he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The darkness of the night had made it almost impossible for him to see anything more that her outline up until now, even the stairs leading up to the roof had a broken light and the moon was shining the other way than what he wanted.

She allowed herself to put her own arms around his back as he pulled her closer into his body, dropping gentle kisses into her hair. She didn't start crying again, being that close to Robbie usually halted anything she was attemptingf to do. The warmth of his body was bringing her body temperature back up to nealry what it should be; the Scottish cold autumn air had certainly took it's toll without her even realising.

They broke apart after some minutes of enjoying their bodies touching, their eyes ending up staring into the other's ones, both knowing that the thoughts they had been having during the hug were so very innappropriate for two colleagues who were old enough to know better. Her hands were resting on his sides still while his were on her upper arms, neither wanting to move any further away than what they were now. Robbie was the first to break the silence that had come between them and even then it was with a giggle which caused Jackie to start laughing to and rest her head against his chest,

"Robbie, what the hell are we laughing at?"

"I'm laughing because I just thought of what the boss' reaction would be if he could hear what my thoughts are at this very moment. I don't know what you're laughing at though."

"Well other than the fact your laugh has always been pretty infectious to me, basically the same reason."

"So you're also thinking about how hot you look just now?"

"Not exactly." The simple sentance was enough for him to realise that she had been thinking about him to. She tilted her head back up so she could see his face just as he leaned down to kiss her head again, the end result was that he kissed her awkwardly on the cheek which made them both start laughing again. However this time when they got their breath back and looked at each other they saw exactly what they had wanted for too long.

"I love you Jackie. I hate seeing you this upset and knowing that I can't help it."

"You can help it. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be up here with only the moonlight as company. I could have went home but there's something about you which makes me want to be as near to you as I can be."

Robbie gently moved his hands for her arms up to her face and brought it up so that he could press his lips against hers. Jackie responded and closed her eyes, making her surroundings disappear more than they already had in the night sky. As they pulled apart he ran the side of a finger down her pale cheek,

"The boss will be accepting of this, right?" Robbie asked with a smirk which was quickly covered by her mouth, her murming of "Shut up" was lost against his lips.


	4. Promise

********

**Authors Note: **

Sorry I've been neglecting all my Taggart fics for ages but I promise to try and get back into them starting from now. Just a slightly shorter one to back into the swing of things.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or characters or really anything else you recognise.

**********************************____**********

_**

* * *

**_

****

****

Promise

___********__**

* * *

**_

Robbie looked around the room, "Anyone know where Jackie got to?" It was a week since they had completed an awfully emotionally challenging for one of the team in particular; Jackie had once again found herself dating and spending every possible minute with a psychotic killer, but this time round she had fallen even harder for him and when they found out the truth it had almost destroyed the usually independent, headstfong Detective Sergeant they had known.

"The last I saw her she was heading into one of the interview rooms by herself, she looked pretty upset. That much isn't surprising after the past week she's had." As he carried on speaking about how awful Jackie's recent personal life had been, he saw Robbie was headed for and knew where he wanted to get to, "Robbie, she won't like being disturbed."

"I don't care, Stuart, we're her friends and she should know that we're still here for her," he was purposefully referring to them as a joint force instead of only talking about himself, he didn't know if Stuart hadnoticed or not - even if he had then the younger man wouldn't have said anything because henever didwhen it involved how close Robbie and Jackie were. Stuart just rolled his eyes and left Robbie to his own devices.

* * *

After checking in the first two interview rooms he finally found her in the third. She had her back turned away from him but knew instantly who it was as soon as he shut the door behind himself from simply knowing the different personalities of the guys she had worked with for so long. She tried to wipe away some of the tears that had been falling rapidly down her cheeks since she had entered the room. He went and sat down next to her on the table-top as she looked over at him.

"Robbie," she halted even though she suddenly wanted to talk to him and tell him everything. Tell him that she would be fine; that the current feelings coursing through her body weren't just because of her recent boyfriend, it was all the men that had screwed her around. And tell him just how much he meant to her and that what she was acting like at this moment was nothing compared to how she would be if it was Robbie who was this deceitful. She didn't know why she felt this way at this particular moment but deep down she even wanted to tell Robbie all her deepest darkest secrets, most of which involved her feelings for the man sitting right next to her.

"Jackie, why do you always settle yourself down with such pricks?"

"I'm guessing it has something to do with being surrounded by the same kind of guys during the day which kind of rubs into my night-time activities as well," she said looking at him, trying hard not to giggle.

"You're implying that I'm that sort of guy? You wound me, Reid." he said with a smirk, "Come here," wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder and awkwardly put her own arms around his torso in a sideways kind of hug.

"Thanks Robbie. You know I don't mean it when I say you're that bad... although you are pretty terrible."

He smirked and kissed her hair, "I promise I'll be here for you. Whenever and wherever you need me, just keep that in mind won't you?"

Jackie smiled, wiping away the few stray tears that had already fell down her cheeks. She leaned over to him and kissed his cheek.

He looked into her eyes as she pulled away, wondering whether it was just a kiss or something more. By the way she was now biting down on her lip and avoiding his eye contact he could safely assume that she was thinking the same as he was. He rested his palm on her cheek and was just about to lean in to press their lips together but just as it was about to happen they heard someone open the door behind them. Robbie quickly dropped his hand and moved slightly further away from her.

"Guys, are you coming bac upstairs soon, the paperwork is piling up and we might have a new case."

"Oh right. Err, okay, we'll be right behind you." Jackie stumbled with her words as she and Robbie looked anywhere in the small room that wasn't the other person.

She followed Stuart out of the room, still refusing to look in Robbie's direction. However, it was impossible to ignore that Robbie proceeded to place the palm of his hand on the small of her back as he walked behind her through the door. It slowed her down so Stuart was already around the corner when Robbie put his arm around her stomach - stopping her walking completely but not turning her around - and put his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear,

"You will always know where I am. I know it's probably breaking so many personal and professional rules but I just hope you know how much it hurts me to see some idiot hurting you like this." He let go of her and walked away in front of her on his way back to where Burke and Stuart would be waiting. Jackie was left standing alone in the corridor, wondering if he may just have admitted to having the same feelings toward her that she had for him. She hated that he had seen her so defenceless, thinking that it had been over some arrogant prick who had made her almost fall in love and lied to her instead of the honest realistion that she had come to: she wanted to start a fresh start with Robbie but was terrified of admitting to him how she felt. But now with his promise to stay with her there was more hope that they would both get what they wanted from the other person.


	5. Appreciate

**Authors Note:** The number of fics by me that are based on this episode ('Bloodsport') will just keep increasing. Fluff, fluff, fluff, fluff. And I had to bring Stuart back. I miss him even if the new episodes are completely wonderful. Blythe, her husband and daughter on Family Fortunes earlier made my day. :D

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own nothing.

* * *

**Appreciate**

* * *

"Jackie, why are you doing this?" Stuart looked over Jackie's shoulder into the mirror to see her face. He was only over in Glasgow for a couple of hours and was currently helping Jackie get ready for her and Robbie's 'date' to the boxing match that night.

"What do you mean? It's work."

"It's you and Robbie pretending to be a couple, it's not just going to be professional feelings happening, you know that and he probably does too."

"My hair does look pretty good, doesn't it?"

Stuart knew she diverted the conversation because of how true what he said was. "Yeah, it makes you even more fabulous."

"You don't think I'm dressing like I'm so much younger?" She turned arund to see her back view in the mirror again, trying to straighten the skirt down a bit without actually moving it down her hips.

"Jackie, you're on a date with Robbie Ross, as long as you look presentable, you'll get away with it." Stuart had almost forgotten what it was like to be in the middle of Robbie and Jackie's bickering with each other. He missed the constant antagonism that they had with each other yet it was obvious they did really love each other.

He went round to her back and finished zipping up the black skirt, "If I were a straight guy I would be in heaven right now, only I would be moving the zipper the other way."

"I still don't trust you touching me up like this." She raised her eyebrows in mock-flirtation and they both couldn't contain their laughter.

"I go away for a few months and you are already getting my sexual desired mixed up with Robbie's."

They missed having their best friend mucking around with them. Stuart was now living across in Edinburgh with Ewan and Ronan since they had decided to open the biggest club of the McIntyre empire over there and thought it was best to be close by in case their were teething problems. Stuart had not agreed with the move in the beginning becuase he knew his job and friends were in Glasgow and didn't want to make a fresh start without them.

"So how's the new club in the capital?"

"It's going great, you will have to come and visit soon. Ronan misses her aunt Jackie and uncle Robbie so much, she will not stop asking if she can come back for a visit. And hey, if you dress up like this you might even get some guys that want to show you a good time."

"You're having almost as much fun as Robbie will when he sees this outfit! Have you told him you broke up with Chris yet?"

"No, why do I need to?"

"Jackie, you both mean the world to each other, shouldn't you attempt to make something start, and for that to happen he needs to know you're able to be with him." Jackie looked away from him and didn't answer.

* * *

Robbie's jaw literally couldn't close when he opened his door for Jackie. Stuart had dropped her off on his way back to Edinburgh and had expected to not get a wave or anything from Robbie once he set eyes on Jackie and her outfit.

"Can I come in, I'm wearing little and am bloody frozen?"

He simply nodded his head and moved out of the way but not taking his eyes off her as she passed by him.

"I hope you appreciate how much effort Stuart and I have put into this!" She said while turning around to let him see her whole body, knowing how much it would kill him to not be able to get her into bed. Well, at least not straight away.

"You look amazing, seriously why don't you dress in this kind of thing for work?"

"Because I like knowing that your interest in women is purely superficial."

"Everyone knows you're only girl who goes against that rule. Your already-great-body is not the only thing I like about you. Apart from your wonderful regard for the rules you _are_ perfect." A moment of unbroken eye-contact went between them, telling the other person that they would give anything to be in one of their flats doing unspeakable things.

"If it wasn't for my rule abiding nature you would either be out of a job or dead by now."

"True, I suppose." He kept resorting back to looking her up and down which she noticed each time.

"Robbie, do you fancy going back to my flat after we're finished here? Just for a drink, I'll tell you what Stuart and Ewan have been getting up to... Chris and I finished last night." her voice trailed off by the end of the offer because she wasn't sure where it had came from or if Robbie would even want to accept. She had suggested her place because she would have her normal clothes there and Robbie could leave her in the morning if he really wanted to. She had a notion deep inside her that was telling her he wouldn't do that though; she thought he might actually stay for the long-run if there was a chance of it leading somewhere.

"I would love to." They both started grinning and averted their eyes from staring into each other's unless they wanted to irrevocably destroy their working relationship whilst they still had the uncover investigation to go.


	6. Blood

**Authors Note: **I'm sorry I have neglected you guys for a bit but Lie to Me and Stargate have taken over my life entirely! But I'm back for just now. Here's another prompt fic then. This one ends without a mean conclusion for me, mwahahaa.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, that much is obvious.

* * *

**Blood**

* * *

"How does your head not explode with all this worldly knowledge?" Robbie and Jackie were walking down a residential street after they had just been asking a suspect a few questions at their house. Robbie had been trying to act smarter than usual while they were inside as the suspect was a blonde with a very low-cut top and a skirt short enough that her underwear was almost visible whenever she moved.

"The rest of my body is strong enough to hold it all," Robbie answered matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't even make sense! I love you," she said quickly, breathlessly through laughter.

"You what?" He looked at her with a smirk and raise of the eyebrows.

She bit down on her lip, attempting not to smile at all, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Robbie." They both knew what she had said but he just wanted to hear it again since they were never really vocal about their feelings for each other whether it be friendly or romantic thoughts.

They reached the pedestrian crossing that they had to get over to get to Robbie's car. The other car came from around the corner, Robbie saw it but it appeared from the direction Jackie had just looked. It hit her full force and the male detective watched as his friend fell to the ground in a heap. The car vanished as quickly as it had appeared and Robbie only caught the first part of the number plate.

Looking down, he saw the red sticky liquid coming from her side and couldn't help but begin to get angry. He loved the woman in front of him and to have to watch her not respond to him was breaking every part of his willpower he had to deny his feelings for her.

"Jackie! Jackie, you can't do this to me. You cannot tell me you love me then die on me! Please, I need you more than you know." He didn't realise that a small crowd was beginning to gather around the couple, one of whom called for an ambulance that Robbie got into with Jackie who was still not responding and had more blood pouring from her than he would have thought possible.

* * *

Two afternoons later Jackie finally regained consciousness. She rolled over on to her left side, quickly realising her right was incredibly sore and bandaged, and saw Robbie staring back at her. He hadn't left the room since the accident apart from when he went home to change or went into work for an hour or two before walking out without telling Stuart or Burke.

"Morning gorgeous, you scared me for a second."

Jackie looked at him with a playful grin on her mouth, "Only a second? I thought I meant more to you than that."

"You haven't lost your sarcasm anyway."

"So what's been happening?" She asked, sweeping a strand of hair before it fell over her face.

"Not much... I've missed you so much. Just thought you should know."

"I've not been anywhere."

Robbie shook his head in disgust. He had been telling her the honest truth and she was taking the piss out of him. "Are you ever going to be serious?"

"I just can't be bothered with you being serious, it's not right, and anyway I am perfectly all right now aren't I?" She loved challenging him and knew he would rise to it. She did not think she could live without the constant banter they had going on.

"Yeah but still, I can't stand not having you conscious when I have to watch over you."

"You didn't have to. You do not have to worry about me, ever. I'm a big girl. What have you done to you lip?" Robbie had just bit on it and winced, the wound opening up again and beginning to bleed once more.

"Yeah, a big girl who gets herself knocked over because she doesn't look properly before crossing the fucking road! Oh, we found the guy who did this to you yesterday thanks to the CCTV on the street and he punched me."

Jackie's mouth dropped open in shock, regretting that it was her in this situation, "Robbie, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing, God you always think the worst of me!" Jackie responded by rolling her eyes and just giving up on the conversation, knowing she would get the information from Stuart when she saw him next.

After a few minutes of angry silence Robbie looked down at her wanting to know what he was imagining in their relationship and what he wasn't. "Was it true?"

"Was what true?" She said with a little shrug.

"What you said before the accident; that you loved me."

Avoiding his eyes at all costs she spoke quieter than before, "Course I meant it."

"What do you mean by it?"

She ran her fingers through her dark hair, knowing that this could lead somewhere that was not necessarily a clever place to be with Robbie close by. "I mean I love you."

"Just love, or_ in_ love?"

The truth now was a concept that Jackie wouldn't deal with at this moment. All she really wanted was painkillers or any type of drugs to calm down the pounding in her head which was either caused by the car injuries or the irritating voice in her head that wanted Robbie to find out exactly what she felt and wanted to do to him. "God, it's like the Spanish fucking Inquisition with you here!"

"Fine, don't answer me now. I will ask again soon though."

"I can't wait. Just go away Robbie, I'm tired."

"You've been asleep for God knows how long, as if you need any more!"

"Piss off!"

And he did. He picked up the jacket from the back of his hard, plastic seat and walked away. Jackie wanted to shout for him to come back, that she was sorry but she didn't and she couldn't comprehend a reason for it. A few tears rolled down her cheeks, knowing that the man who she had just told to leave her was the one who wanted to protect her from everything and just had to know where they stood with each other. He had got into some sort of fight by the looks of it all because of her and she hadn't even said that she was grateful.

As she put her head back down onto the snow white pillows she realised this was what it felt like to hate yourself more than anything else because she truly wanted to tell Robbie she loved him and had so for a long time but she hadn't. He didn't deserve someone like her. They were each other's poison of choice and that was stopping her from taking it further; they could hurt the person they loved more than anybody else they were close to and she didn't want to spoil the bond - admittedly tiny at the moment - that they had.


	7. Undecided

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, I'm back with this. I thought it was going to be a separate one shot but decided to put it as a new part of this. :D Enjoy! I love you guys.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the show or characters, I just love them a little bit... too much.

* * *

**Undecided**

* * *

Jackie hated being alone at night. The feeling had increased by ten-fold since she had split up with Chris after constant arguments about their different work hours and friendships.

On this particular night – almost two on a Sunday morning – she couldn't get to sleep so picked up her mobile from her bedside table. She knew Stuart would already be sleeping peacefully with Ewan, but admittedly she didn't even consider him as she created a new message, "Any chance of you being awake?" and sent it to Robbie.

The reply didn't take too long to come back in, "Subtle way of asking if I'm alone? Both answers no." She smirked at his ability to know exactly what she was thinking without being anywhere near her.

They continued to text small talk to the other, both not mentioning how much they enjoyed the fact that their friend was in their respective bed by themselves, and realising they couldn't be having any form of communication with someone else because of the sheer speed that they responded with.

After about forty-five minutes of thanking God for their unlimited text contracts Robbie asked the question that they had both been waiting on: "Is there any chance of you letting me come over so we can chat like humans are supposed to?"

Jackie knew she shouldn't and would probably regret it eventually but she answered with a simple "Course you can."

Neither cared that it was three o'clock in the morning, they just wanted to see their best friend. Work had been bombarding them ever since Jackie had been promoted – she had to take on more duties and Robbie had to do the ones he was supposed to have been doing since he became a DI, so they hadn't had an opportunity to catch up and have a night-in together in months. He knew about the end of her and Chris' relationship but had not been told about his name being brought up several (it felt like hundreds) times in the course of their final confrontation and surprisingly she had defended Robbie until the final breath. She thought that tonight might lead to them discussing all this and although she guessed she would get angry during the talk she also needed it so that she may hopefully get to understand what she felt for Robbie.

She quickly pulled on a pair of cotton jogging bottoms and faded grey t-shirt over her under garments then waited for his arrival.

When their eyes met a little while later they saw that they probably would not need any sleep in the following few hours and then they suddenly noticed that in the decade they had known each other they had changed in so many ways, not just physically either.

They were sitting on her sofa when he asked, "How are you single again Jacks?", taking a mouthful of red wine from his glass.

"Chris and I broke up."

"I know that. I said _how_. You should have a new guy already, considering the gorgeous attributes you have present."

"And I think you've had enough to drink! We aren't all like you Robbie, some people enjoy being alone and don't need someone every other night."

"Let's just pretend that I do actually believe you are one of these people you're talking about. But you should have fun once in a while."

"Who says I haven't?" She smiled coyly and raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer to her on the couch.

"No one, I do know you though. Even if we hardly get any time to ourselves I will always know what your true self is. What happened with you and Chris?"

Jackie looked down at the floor and bit her lip, hating that the time had come to ruin the pleasure they had been experiencing up until now.

"We weren't getting any time together... and he didn't approve of all the overtime at work – he thought I was spending the extra hours with you and not telling him. He always thought I was with you," she paused to take some of her own wine in the hope it would give her enough courage to carry on, "You always manage to fuck my life up somehow! Just one question; do you get your kicks out of it? Does it make you happy to see me falling apart at the seams?-" she tried to continue but Robbie silenced her by raising his voice more than he had done to her in their entire time.

"Hey! Why would you even think that? I wasn't in the bloody room. Hell, I only met the guy about three times!"

"That's my point. He thought I was hiding you from him since I was shagging you behind his back!"

They sat glaring at the other in silence. He couldn't help but think about how attractive she was when she was angry and deep down he loved that he was the reason behind her look. His staring was interrupted by the sound of Jackie laughing,

"I'm sorry. For everything that just happened. The laughter was a shock to me too though, I promise. I'm just a little pissed at the arguments that bastard tried to use against me. I, however, did not expect that response from you." She was still softly giggling and he eventually started to laugh with her.

"I just can't believe you would ever think I could enjoy seeing you get hurt. And the only real thing I am annoyed by is that currently the male population is down on one possible hot body to take full pleasure in."

"Unless I am much mistaken you just called me hot," her voice began to falter as her brain started to think up what he could have meant by it, "How... In what world... How am I hot? It's coming up for dawn I'll take it that sleep and sex deprivation is making you think weird. In no way do I look hot,"

He had to stifle a laugh at her babble but let her go on for quite a while because of how adorable he thought she was being, "look at me, I'm in old clothes that have taken part in far too many wall painting and casual days for them to credit respectability, never mind compliments."

She finally needed to take a deep breath so he took the opportunity to cut in, "You look natural, like how any woman should when she is comfortable with her companion, and when that specific companion already knows how beautiful she is. Oh and the pink lace underneath also works in your favour."

She narrowed her eyes, wondering how he could know what underwear she had on. He read the question on her face and smirked,

"When you went to get the bottle of drink earlier you loose, trouser slid down your hips just that inch too far and, well, I was looking in that general area before they slipped anyway so... yeah, nice choice. I didn't think of you as a pink kind of girl though."

"You still have so much to learn about me." The smug expression on her lips made her realise that she had stronger feelings than ever before for the man next to her, and caused him to want to crush their mouths together and never let her go. The gap between their bodies was minuscule and he was using his hand to trace her arm that she was resting on her head and the back of the chair. Her voice dropped in volume by several degrees,

"I don't want you just as my rebound or another one in your never ending line of women you've slept with."

"I don't want that either. I want you. Christ, I want you more than anything but I need to know you're ready."

She took her arm away from the couch and brought up the other one, putting them on the sides of his face and pulling his mouth to hers. He allowed her to take control of the kiss so he could gauge what was going on in her mind. She started relatively gentle but forced him to part his lips within a few seconds as her hands moved to the back of his head, into his dark hair as his travelled to the bottom hem of her shirt.

Jackie broke their lips apart abruptly to breathlessly ask, "That enough assurance for you?"

He nodded in reply and took the grey top over her head, kissing the newly exposed skin, planning on making marks all over her body that she would claim to hate but secretly love; he had always been able to see when she was hiding that sort of thing from him but didn't plan on telling him any time soon.

They made it to her bedroom as the sun was just starting to rise but the didn't take into account that or anything that was not part of their partner's body that they now had permission to enjoy for as long as they wanted. Without having to imagine it while they were texting each other, like they had countless times before.


	8. Joy

**Authors Note: **Christmas fic that I managed to link to a Serendipity prompt to try and get this ball rolling again too.

* * *

**Joy**

* * *

Christmas was a time in which the four friends were all happy at the same time. Stuart enjoyed being camper than usual, Burke was always in a much better mood around this season while Robbie and Jackie pretended the mistletoe was not one of the best parts of the festivities when they were caught under it together. The decorations were up long ago and a large tree - the same style as the ones in McIntyre's - had arrived mysteriously one morning.

Every year the same rumours began to circulate about Robbie and Jackie because of the mistletoe and Stuart took a lot of delight in being the person to subtly mention how cute his two friends were to anyone within earshot. The couple in question had grown used to the gossip, not even just at Christmas since there couldn't be a week in the station where they didn't do something to provoke a comment.

The kissing was just a more pleasant way for them to get them talking. They still hadn't moved past teasing looks and comments but their problem wasn't knowing their feelings, it was simply that they didn't know how to start that conversation. If they truly wanted they could just make the kisses and looks last longer and be completely obvious but they would prefer this to be different; honest, truthful, with words.

It was only when it came to a new piece of mistletoe in every place Robbie and Jackie went one day that they realised they had to get over their fears. As this day progressed they did let the kisses go on for longer than usual but still pushed the other away before they wouldn't be able to stop whatever happened.

It was six days until Christmas Eve and they could see how hard it was on the other person to think that they had to go through all this excess temptation for another week. He didn't say anything about it but did give her a few extra hugs when they were by themselves for which she was thankful for. She loved being held by him no matter how short it might be for and knew that he enjoyed them just as much.

* * *

He waited on her doorstep for what felt like a lifetime before actually knocking that night but he had to see and speak to her. They had only been this close a couple of times previous yet on this evening he wanted to tell her the truth or else he could lose this shot at happiness - or in the very least - closure.

When she opened the door they couldn't break the eye contact that had appeared as soon as they saw who was on the opposite side of the door frame.

Robbie finally broke the silence, "I'm tired of it always being mistletoe."

"Okay, we can ask Stuart to bin it all," out loud it sounded quite nonchalant but inside she was concerned that she had been imagining all the glances and touches and that he didn't really want to flirt any more.

"I don't mean it that way. I mean that I have had enough of only kissing you for the sake of tradition or undercover work. I want to be able to kiss or whatever whenever I feel like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I would love to indulge in some of the things our colleagues say we are already doing on a daily basis."

"Why must you make everything sexual?"

"Because I'm talking to and about you; of course it's going to be related to sex when you are standing in front of me. She tightly closed her eyes as she started to laugh at his blunt answer.

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?"

Jackie looked up at him and nodded. "Merry Christmas Robbie. By the way, just to let you know, this does not mean you are excluded from buying me a present."

"And there's my money-saving method screwed up."

"Shut up!"

He did as he was told by kissing her again so that neither of them would speak even if they could think of anything to say that was not connected to the happiness they felt over their relationship now.


	9. Death

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Wrote this and half of the next one at about 1am as per usual but I don't mind it. :) Helen and I met up again last week so that kind of made me realise how much I neglected you all.

* * *

**Death**

* * *

They had seen every type of death imaginable while working with one another yet some scenes still made each of their stomachs turn.

For Jackie it was women beaten beyond recognition, Robbie's was much the same, Stuart could not accept child killers and Burke was always stunned to feel such hatred for murders based on trivial things such as race, sexuality and wealth.

To solve - or at least momentarily forget - about these crimes Robbie would drag Jackie to the nearest bar, they would stay until closing time and then crash in one of their homes. They never had acted on their feelings even when their professional lives took their toll; they always had just enough control of themselves to not take or be taken advantage of. Closeness was not an issue for them though, they would happily fall asleep leaning against the other person or hug for those extra few seconds that they kept for this one person, it was the emotions they saw in their friend's eyes every single they looked over. It slowly killed every cell in their bodies to know they loved each other but their was no way of getting the words out independent of how hard they tried in a day.

Stuart would go home and stay with his own child for as long as was possible before he slept beside Ronan's bed. Ewan would watch from the hall and his heart broke to see the man he loved with all his being having to escape from the horrors in this way. In the mornings Stuart would pretend as though everything was just the same as usual and steal little pieces of their daughter's breakfast and leave the terrace house at the exact time that he normally did but it felt wrong and forced. They were a happy-go-lucky couple at all other times so it was obvious to them when there was an alteration to the atmosphere.

Their boss would go back to his empty flat and have a number of whiskeys before falling asleep on his armchair until the buzzing pain of a headache woke him up. At least that was what happened prior to Karen Campbell showed up in their lives. Since then they had learnt how to read the person who antagonized them most which allowed them to know when to phone the other when they saw how a particular case was getting to them.

They let their colleague have a couple of hours to themselves before calling but were always glad to hear the voice down the line. For hours they would simply talk, about both work and their unfulfilling personal lives. It was not a romantic relationship that they were in but they were certainly each others' closest confidante, whether they liked to admit that or not.

Some of their conversations ended up speculating over the other members of the team and of course Robbie and Jackie were top amongst possible gossip topics. They would love to help the two in question but no idea they came up with was ever truly good enough. Karen forever wanted to hit her new found friend when he said one of his arrogant comments but if she were honest she actually admired his strong work ethic and his loyalty to those he respected.

* * *

It should never have been able to all happen at the same time. Three cases at one time, each with their own particular form of sadism that brought the team to breaking point.

Robbie and Jackie survived two nights in the pub but then realised they were lightweights in their older years and couldn't handle any more alcohol. On the following night they were leaving the station and they caught each others' eye, unsure of what they were going to do.

"Do you fancy coming over to my place? We won't get pissed and we can just watch a movie or something." It was Robbie who had spoken and it took Jackie a moment to gather her thoughts and all the worrying about what she felt for him returned to her mind.

The answer came out of her lips before she became rational, "Sounds nice."

For the entire walk she shouted at herself silently; out of all the stupid things they could do on a night when they were both emotionally drained and they chose this.

As they sat facing each other on the sofa she couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be, and they quickly settled into a simple staring contest occasionally punctuated with words. It wasn't a game they were playing, they just were too comfortable with their partner that they always ended up being unable to look away.

"How could somebody kill a person - an innocent girl - like that?" It was the first mention of work and he didn't know how to respond, usually they would just buy another round in but now they didn't even have a film playing so continued to look at the person opposite.

"We came here to forget that."

"Are you honestly able to forget those scenes? Even when we do get wasted?"

He shook his head as he tried to think of a way to get her to feel better, and a completely silly idea entered his head yet he still did it.

"Do you want me to assist you to forget in a way which involves no drink?"

She nodded her slowly, knowing exactly where this was going and the worry had disappeared as she had watched him say that.

He leaned across and softly pressed his mouth against hers. Her hands trailed up his torso and into his hair, pulling him ever so slightly nearer to her body. They had known for a number of years that this would be how they ended up but actually kissing their other half was beyond their imagination. It wasn't even the murder that had caused this to happen, neither was taking advantage of the other, they just had to finally express how much they were truly needed.

* * *

Stuart walked into his home that night and was about to go to watch Ronan sleep when he noticed Ewan sitting on the living room sofa. He hated that he shut out his husband on days like this but he couldn't put the other man through the ordeal of hearing about the cases. It was painful enough to feel it, never mind seeing it etched on to another face, but he did not want to lose the honesty factor in the marriage.

Ewan was shocked to find his lover next to him on the seat and tentatively placed his hand on Stuart's, gently brushing his thumb over his fingers, unsure of how to start this conversation.

"It was an eight year old boy."

"I know," It was the main headline on the evening news, everyone in Glasgow had probably heard about it although few knew the details.

"It was horrible, he could barely be recognised and the car had just left him there without as much as a phone call for an ambulance." The tears were falling thick and fast down his cheeks and Ewan's heart broke but felt so much more in love because Stuart was finally trusting him with these facts. He pulled Stuart into a tight hug and kissed his head, promising him it would end in the correct type of justice being served and that they - in particular their daughter - would be safe.

* * *

Burke had seen his team fall apart at it's seams this week and it actually hurt to witness since they were usually so strong as a group. Of course he knew Robbie and Jackie were helping each other through it but that was because of how they were jointly affected by the case and how much they loved their partner. He felt especially sorry for Stuart as he was quiet and private; Ewan had confessed how he expressed his pain a long time ago, and he kept worrying if the next murder would be the one to tip him in some way.

Because of all this and his own desperation he called Karen a lot sooner than expected, he knew she had left the station at the same time as they had because they had walked to the car park together and her house was closer than his so she should be home by now.

"Hello, Karen speaking."

"Hey, it's Matt, just wondering how you are?"

"You saw me all of about twenty-five minutes ago, I am the same. How about you?"

"Truth be told I'm feeling shit over this job and how every current investigation is screwing with my friends."

She sensed this was a call made out of panic and that he needed to get these thoughts off his chest. "Look Burke- Matt, do you want to come over here so we can talk face-to-face?"

"Sounds like it will be something reminiscent of a shrink meeting."

"I have some fine Scotch that has gone unopened for quite a while."

"You do know how to win me over, don't you?" I'll be over in an hour or so since I need to change from work clothes and stuff."

"That's fine. I need to do the same anyway. Remind me why I have to wear this uniform?"

They both smirked and he answered, "Because you are our almighty leader."

"Shut up and get moving!"

It was the first time either had invited the other to their house for nights such as this but it felt right, not just to be with this person exactly, but to have someone to listen and talk to. The good company and alcohol also helped to disguise what death could do to anybody, yet it could also lead to the formation of new relationships or the strengthening of old ones.


	10. Life

**Authors Note: **I totally have not had this lying around since writing the last chapter... :p

* * *

**Life**

* * *

Stuart looked into the empty room - well, empty except for Jackie who was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall - and walked in. "Is that it all then?"

She glanced up in surprise and nodded.

"Want some company down there?"

"Yeah please." She picked at the sleeve of her jersey as he sat next to her.

"This is just really weird. Okay so I've only lived here about six years but it's grown on me." She had enlisted the help of Stuart, Ewan and Robbie to help move the cardboard boxes and other bits and pieces to her new house and it was now hitting her how much she would miss this building.

They had been sitting in silence for a number of minutes before they heard the loud bangs that could only mean the other two were back indoors. "The fit mover men sound as though they've finished, they'll find us in the old living room," Stuart shouted to them before they destroyed any walls or anything else that remained.

Robbie and Ewan joined them on the floor - Ewan on Stuart's other side and Robbie beside Jackie, his hand finding hers and lacing their fingers together. Her head rested itself on his shoulder and she thought of how long she had waited for this to happen and now that it was she was scared. She wasn't scared of where she was going, but of leaving the security of her life as it was.

"You okay?" He asked, squeezing her hand.

"I'll be fine in a second, just making sure I'm ready to leave here."

"Of course you're ready. The Jackie I've known for years would never do this but she's gone and now we have you. You wouldn't have dreamed of agreeing to share a home with me when you bought this place," She laughed as he moved so as to pull her into a hug, "The only reason I'm sad to see this home go is that I have such fond memories of that glass wall over there," motioning to the hallway.

She slapped him on the chest, not wanting any one of those memories to be recounted any further, even Stuart and Ewan were not allowed to know about certain aspects of their sex life.

"I suppose it shouldn't matter, there will be new places to explore in the new one."

The two others were almost crying in amusement over Robbie's teasing and the way Jackie was hiding her obvious embarrassment into his shirt. They watched as he kissed the top of her head before lifting her chin, tucking away the strands of dark hair that had escaped her ponytail and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Ewan couldn't resist commenting on the couple, "Aww, Stuarty, don't you miss those days of young love until we had to get a routine which did not just centre around wanting to have sex?"

The boys made jokes like this constantly about Robbie and Jackie even though they had been properly together for over a year and were finally, officially, going to move in to their joint home. In the twelve months the arguments that used to dominate their previous relationship had lessened since they had managed to talk about their issues instead which had taken them both a lot of adjusting to but it was better for them. Everyone close to them had worried about whether Robbie could calm his various addictions for her but that was quickly shown to work as he was devoted to her and although he hated to admit it he hung on every single word she said or request she made.

The pair of husbands nodded to each other, silently agreeing to give them a little time alone before she handed over her keys to the estate agents. They said they were going to make sure the garden was clear and that their cars were loaded safely as the other two continued to sit snuggled up. Once they were gone Robbie turned serious and spoke to her, "If you don't want to live together yet I totally understand. I want you to be sure of how you feel without rushing into anything."

She smiled at his gallant chivalry, "Robbie, love, does this look like I don't want to be with you for the rest of my life?" She said, holding up her left hand which had the engagement ring on it. "Today I was just remembering all the things that happened here like you seducing me and then the drunken repeats and such which lead to the actual truth about how we felt. A lot of significant events took place within these walls... But it is time to move on."

He kissed her again and stood up, smirking at how cute and small she looked from where he was. "Come on, let's have a final look around and then we can make a start on christening our house," he reached out his hands which she accepted and he helped pull her to her feet as she muttered,

"Remind me why I have fell so hard for a man who only thinks of smut?"

"Because you have an even smuttier mind," he commented, avoiding the hand that was aimed at him, both of getting more excited about this next adventure.


	11. Annoy

**Authors Note: **Hello there little series of mine, I am finally rejoining you now.

* * *

**Annoy**

* * *

When they had first met Robbie and Jackie had been far too interested in flirting and getting to know their new colleague to even consider what the other person's biggest pet peeve was. That changed with in the first year when they decided they would never choose to be in any sort of relationship, so had resorted to the more subtle type of flirtation by masking it in annoying remarks and actions.

After that unspoken agreement Robbie had quickly found out she absolutely despised it when he interrupted her when she was working on anything, no matter if it was important or not. Jackie had learnt that whenever she acted like a grown up around him or rebuffed whatever sort of offer he would make her.

Everyone else in their vicinity had suffered because of it but those who had been a part of it for years knew what to expect. The subtlety of it was wearing off though after fourteen years and it was like they were right back in that room making their introductions all over again. He still clicked the tops of pens far too often and threw bits of paper at her head and desk whenever he was bored of staring at her, but there were moments and conversations which defied their self-control.

On one particular day at work they had spent their lunch break in the small kitchen area and she practically had to drag him back to his large stack if paperwork, before shaking her head at the used coffee cups and scrunched up paper balls that littered his workspace.

"How can you possibly work with all this stuff?!"

"As if I could work any harder! It's actually hurting my hand with all the effort I'm putting in!"

She rested her head on his shoulder as she looked at the computer screen in front of him, "What because of all... five lines of the report, wow Robs, well done." She hit his arm before going back around to her own chair, smirking over at him as she raised a coffee to her lips since she had finished work a long time prior to this.

He knew that if he continued not to work to his full capability and pouting over at her that she would eventually sigh and write up the cases herself which of course she did within about five minutes.

* * *

Later that day he was meaning to simply go and thank her but when he opened his mouth it seemed to choose a different destiny. "Do you want to go for a drink with me after work?... I'll invite the rest of the team, of course." Both their minds took them back to their first interaction when he had said almost the exact same thing, only with a much cheekier grin and that she actually trusted him more now.

"Robbie, I knew what you meant a decade and a half ago, and I know what you mean still. I'd love to go for a drink with you. Just you."

"Why did you not agree back then?"

"I couldn't bear to be the one to corrupt the poor new little copper, remember I didn't know what you were really like and that you would be the one to lead me astray."

"You wound me."

"And you annoy me... constantly."


	12. Love

**Authors Note: **Happy Valentine's Day! I actually do think after four and a half years I have now written my first non-Robbie/Jackie Taggart fic! I'm totally in love with Matt and Karen, mainly because I've refound my adoration for Siobhan Redmond.

* * *

**Love**

* * *

When he asked Jackie why Karen's office was practically empty he was ready for news of her being away for a conference or even something as menial as her having tidied up her room finally; anything but what the conversation ended up revealing.

"She is going to Ireland in the morning."

"For how many days or weeks?"

Jackie could see the confusion in his face and it broke through her promise to Karen which had said to keep silent about the future to Matt.

"You don't understand sir, she's moving there permanently - she has a job waiting for her and everything."

He was unsure how long he stood staring at his team for but his thoughts kept going around in a loop: Jackie and Karen had grown closer so she would have knew of this plan for a while and that he had no idea so he was furious at her. And if she knew the boys almost certainly knew and he couldn't believe none of them, including Stuart had not bothered to inform him that their boss and his ex was moving to another country. And he had only dated her for about four months before he called it quits but she had made him the best he could be and now she was gone.

He attempted to go back to his work after slamming his own office's door but that didn't last long so he walked out of the station, ignoring the call from Robbie and Jackie telling him they had made promises. Ending up in the park on what could have been his fifth circuit of it he snapped out of it and realised it was pointless to be questioning her motives in his brain when he could get it from her lips. Those distracting lips that he had never thought could wound him as deeply as what some of the ideas spinning around his head preempted.

When she opened the door she wasn't quite sure how to feel; he was both the first and last person she needed to see at that moment. She thought she has settled her emotions regarding him after not having laid eyes on him for weeks but it was as though that time had not existed; that they were still together and that she had simply been waiting for him to finish a shift at work.

Then she remembered the plane ticket in the front room and the packed suitcases in her bedroom and her chest constricted suddenly.

"Why did you not tell me Karen?" She finally chose to look him in the eyes, knowing the pain she could see in his face was mirrored exactly in her own as she told him the truth.

"I was scared of how you would react."

"What?! Did you think I would hurt you or something because that's how it sounds standing here?"

"No, of course not! I thought that there was every chance you wouldn't bat an eyelid and the idea of that almost destroyed me, okay, are you happy now? Would you leave now, please?"

"Marry me."

"What?! Is that your way of telling me you want to try again, because your timing is bloody awful?"

"No, it's my way of saying I love you and don't really know what I would do if I wasn't sure we had a future. I should have asked you a ling time ago." It was the last thing he would have planned to do after knocking on her front door but it felt right; she was his future and he wanted her to know it, even if she still left the next day at least he had worked out himself what was important.

"Why didn't you?"

"I thought you would say no, because it would be too complicated or head office shit that says I can't be with the woman I want to spend every minute with!"

She let her eyelids flutter closed as she attempted not to smile at what she was hearing. "Oh god, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now."

"Do what you want to do Karen, not anybody else."

"Yes, okay, this is crazy but yes!" Karen wrapped her and around his neck and kissed him full-force on the mouth, giggling at the absurdity of the impulsive act she had just allowed to happen.

Later, when they were on her sofa sitting next to each other, her legs crossed as his hands met around her shoulders, comfortably pulling her close to him, Matt began to ask her about her plan. "Why Ireland, England I could have guessed but across there, really?"

"It felt like it would be a complete fresh start if I moved to a different island but I don't think that would have helped if I'm honest. I'd probably have woken up one morning in a few months, wanting to just speak to you, nothing else just talking, and you would have been back here and I'm not sure an appropriate excuse to take a day trip back to Glasgow just to see an ex-employee."

"Ex-employee? Wow, your authority is showing through again, I do vaguely remember how attractive you can be when you're in charge. Oh, how our bosses are going to are going to love me because of this."

She turned around more towards him as she took in what he had just said, "Is that why you split up with me, because somebody higher up told you to?"

"A couple of them dropped hints that they could easily damage our careers if we carried on - I wasn't bothered about my own but you've worked so hard to get where you are and I couldn't bear to have you resent me for making you lose that."

"You should have informed me." A piece of her hair fell over her face as she shook her head in disbelief.

"I wasn't going to hurt you like that."

"And breaking my heart was, in your mind, easier than finding a new bloody job?! Believe me dear, I would search for a thousand jobs if it meant keeping you." She placed a palm against his cheek and leaned in to kiss him gently.

"I can't believe you just proposed to me! You cannot take it back by the way, I want a ring and everything."

"Well you can tell your conspirators - who tried to help you escape from right under my nose - all about you getting a wedding out of this!" Matt smirked in the knowledge that she would hate that opportunity.

"No! Robbie will just mock me for ever about how little willpower I have and Jackie will chastise me for giving in just because she doesn't have the courage to do the same with Robbie! No."

"So you want me to do the grovelling to our friends in addition to buying you a fancy ring?"

"Yep, I'm a girl who just got engaged. I thought you liked it when I was the one in control?" She teased as he started to tickle and kiss her, deciding they could leave everything else until a new day began.


	13. Share

**Authors Note:** Matt/Karen fluff ahoy! Fits with a quick prompt choice Helen and I made this month for either 'new house' or 'no internet' as they were relevant to us.

* * *

Karen had been walking to Jackie and Robbie's new house when she had caught up with Matt on the intersection of their two journeys which suited them both as they were feeling awkward about turning up to the house warming party alone. They were each carrying a bottle of wine or two, using the excuse that there were more than just them going to the home the couple now shared.

It was exactly the type of house they could have imagined Jackie picking, which meant she and Robbie had argued about it until she denied him sex or he actually did just aim to make her happy these days. It was not a huge building but had large enough living and dining rooms to allow for this night to go ahead with their families and friends. As they didn't really know anybody else and had no true intention of making new friends Matt and Karen stood talking to each other for most of the evening.

Eventually it was only the team - and Karen who by now they classed as part of their inner clique - who were remaining. She had sank down in to a bean bag with a glass of red wine while chatting to Jackie who was on the sofa next to her and Stuart on the floor, as Matt and Robbie were getting their drinks from the kitchen. Robbie sat down next to his other half allowing her to snuggle into his side and passed her a vodka and cranberry juice and Stuart a gin and tonic as Matt sat beside Karen in an armchair.

Stuart was already drunk because of Robbie's heavy-handedness with his measures and decided to start having some fun since it was just the five who were quite comfortable with one another. "Okay, time to spill secrets! Robbie, how difficult has it been to stay monogamous?"

"It's actually not as difficult as anyone expected since I still get to look and then come home and have someone better who wants to go to bed most of the time. I really love this one which helps." He said, pressing a kiss just to the side of her eye while thinking up a question to retaliate with.

"How many women have you got off with?"

"Snogged? Four. Had sex with: two." They were all taking aback slightly as they had thought he would have only slept with one before accepting who he was.

Jackie decided to join in but turned to the two silent members of the room who were smiling at the scene. "Right, feel free to not answer," she said looking at both Matt and Karen, "but has there ever been anything between you two because to be honest you act like Robbie and I last year when we weren't sure what our relationship could be classified as?"

Karen looked up to him as her elbow rested on the arm of his seat, nodding to let him know it was okay to continue. "There was once."

"Ages ago mind you."

"She was still a DI back then, same as me."

"It lasted about six months in total if I recall correctly?" She knew she must have had one glass too many to be sharing this information but they hadn't discussed it since she moved to Maryhill and she wondered what he remembered it to be like.

"Such a brilliant six months if you get my meaning?" She blushed and brought her thin scarf up to hide her face in.

"Stop it you awful man!" She glared at him jokingly before he ran a finger across her upper arm and the back of her shoulder without anyone else being capable of witnessing. Her eyes narrowed but all he did was smirk and continue until she leaned against the chair more to give him more of an area to touch.

"So our boss is not as saintly as she likes to pretend?" Robbie winked at her as she threw a cushion at both of them.

"Robbie, sometimes even I wonder why I love you!" Jackie connected, slapping his leg.

"Because you like the bad guys."

* * *

It was after midnight by the time they were outside in the bitter cold streets but they didn't take any notice. She honestly did not want to bring up what had happened at Robbie and Jackie's but couldn't stop thinking about it and glancing at him as they walked side by side down the street.

She finally decided to break the silence, "Do you ever think back to those days fifteen years ago?... Wow was it really that long ago?!"

"Of course I do. I can barely look at you - especially in the more formal meetings together - without picturing you wrapped in that blue duvet after I had woken up with you for the first time." Her hair had not been red back then - light brown hair had fell across her face as he had lay staring at her then, but it was a nice change these days as it suited her temperament more. He had made her breakfast that morning and it was then that he had seen her sitting up on his bed with the sheet only just covering her breasts and her hair was messed up and over one shoulder.

"You had good bed linen."

"So that's why you stayed that entire weekend?"

"Amongst other reasons." They had stopped outside a twenty-four hour takeaway that was lit up so they could properly see each other without being interrupted since nobody went to the place between dinner and after the nightclubs had shut.

"Do you think about it?"

"Yeah; it is still the only time I have been involved with a colleague." Karen had not worked out why she had broken the rules for six months until she got promoted but now she did - he was the kindest man you could hope for once you were in his good books and could not care less that she outranked him now as he had been the person to get his team to accept her after all this time.

She leaned forward and kissed him, knowing that he would never have chanced his luck doing that to her because he thought he'd lose her completely if he messed up her being his superior.

The contact only lasted a few seconds before she broke off gently, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked away. It took him a moment to regain his thoughts before bringing a hand up to her cheek and softly stroking it as he brought their mouths together again, wondering how he did without this for so many years.

"Do you want to come back to mine? I can't guarantee the same quality of sheets but I think you could overlook that once."

"I'd like that."


	14. Pain

**Authors Note:** I miss writing and more than that I miss spending all my time chatting with Helen so here's a present for you soulmate (more a present for myself since it's my little otp but still...). Oh and this series has now got Matt and Karen as listed characters because both ships will take their turns in it.

* * *

**Pain**

* * *

They had been on the phone for over an hour and a half yet time had flown by as they had not been face to face for almost six months yet they still felt comfortable picking up where they left off in their last conversation. Karen had been in her new post down in London and seemed to be enjoying it whilst Matt had a new male DCS who didn't appreciate his team and their attitudes.

She had promised herself that she would not say her next words but it slipped out before she could stop it, "I'm missing you. And of course the station as a whole."

"I miss you too. Stop lying, you love it down there in your swanky new office!" It went over her head that he had not mentioned the rest of the station as she had as she bit her lip to prevent her saying any more.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"What time do you get in at?"

Their words were not flowing as easily as they once had and for the first time since their introductions they were both scared about whether or not they could keep it going. More than a year has passed since she had said goodbye to them and Karen had called his home number ten minutes prior to inform him she was going to a three day conference in Glasgow the following week.

"Just after midnight."

"I could give you a lift to the hotel." It may have been awkward on the phone but she was still one of his good friends, no matter how long since they last spoke.

"It's okay, I'll grab a nightbus."

"As if I'll allow that when I'm perfectly able."

"Well then I'll see you there."

* * *

She wrapped her arms around her as he returned the hug after he had met her off the near empty train. Matt thought she looked exhausted and realised she had no make up on which was a rare thing to see while Karen noticed he had lost some weight and went through some reasons in her head as to why, before finally relaxing into the embrace.

They were in his car halfway to the hotel when they got stopped at a set of traffic lights and he turned to her, "Do you fancy a nightcap at mine? I'll only have the one so I can still drive but you can go wild."

Karen hesitated, she wanted to accept but her brain was trying to persuade her against the idea. Ultimately her mouth made the choice for her. "Why not, it's not like the hotel will bother if I check in a bit later."

It was only another five minutes before they walked through his front door and took glasses and alcohol to the living room, settling down on to the same sofa. "So did some guy with a posh London voice sweep you off your feet?"

"No, why do you ask?" She had her legs pulled up underneath her, wine glass in one hand as she looked at him through dark lashes.

"You went silent for a while and I thought you might have been otherwise engaged." He said with a look which she didn't quite catch before he masked it with a smirk.

"Oh that, I just had a ton of work piled on to me."

For seven whole months, he thought, still believing she had got with somebody. He glanced quickly at his watch, falling to recall if she would be able to check in at this hour or not.

"If you don't want me here Burke why did you offer me so much as a lift?! At least have the fucking decency to pretend you wanted to see me at all this week!"

He stood up suddenly, his hand going up to his temple in frustration, "Christ Karen, have I done something wrong or have you taking up mood swings as a hobby? It was you who called me out of the blue after not answering texts or calls."

She was on her feet by the end of his question. "No, of course not! You... You don't get it, do you?"

"No! I don't and you had better bloody tell me right now!"

Her eyes bored into the rug beneath her boots, "Remember how I didn't call you for that little while?"

"Over half a year is a little while to you Karen? Cause it felt like an eternity not getting to hear your voice. Was that a seven month mood swing, I honestly have went over our last chat thousands of times to try to work out what I possibly said to hurt you."

"That! That is why I couldn't! You never hurt me. You said you missed me, I don't believe you and I couldn't bear the thought of you saying it again because I would be breaking my own heart."

"I meant every word then and now but I do not understand what you're talking about."

"If I believed you missed me even a fraction of how much I miss you then I would quit on the spot to come back here. You missed having me around as a friend but it just reminded me of how much I miss you." The change in tense between him missing her in the past and her feelings in the present was not lost on him and the haze lifted from his mind.

"You might be good at your job but you can be a right silly cow sometimes! Detective Chief Superintendent Karen Campbell, I didn't only miss your friendship, I do miss you entirely - from your gorgeous red hair to your forever strong weegie accent to your legs which I have spent a truly worrying amount of time staring at." He couldn't help but smile as he remembered all her tiny imperfections and habits that only served to make her more attractive in his eyes.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as his words hit her. "What?! Please don't be mucking me around because I don't think I'm up for it. You did miss me, really?"

"Course I did." He said, taking a step forward and moving a strand of hair which had fallen across her cheek to behind her ear, his fingers brushing down the length of her jaw.

She couldn't break the eye contact they were sharing until he eventually placed his lips on to her own. He wanted to tell her exactly what she made him feel but did not want to risk jumping the gun so just continued to kiss her, gently letting his hands travel around her sides and back, unaware that she was having the exact same thoughts.

* * *

"Where the hell do we go from here?" Karen muttered, attempting to steal more of a wool throw that was usually over the back of an armchair which they had used as a makeshift sheet to have some dignity while lying naked in the middle of his front room's floor.

"God knows; you could always still put the hotel on expenses."

She burst out laughing and rested her head on his chest. The sun would be up in next to no time and he would have to go to work and she to her first meeting but had pushed that fact away, revelling in the moment.

"I don't want to leave on Friday."

"You have to, regardless of how much I'd love the alternative you being down in England is more important. Just don't ignore me this time." He said a he turned and kissed her head, his fingers tracing her subtle curves before beginning to enjoy the moment more as she pressed their mouths together and moved so that she was above him as they showed one another just how much they missed, and loved, the other while she had been gone.


	15. Birthday

**Authors Note:** I wasn't even intending to write today but then I ordered the DVD set of the last season and my thoughts spiralled into this. I just realised I made up this prompt instead of doing 'wish' so this series will have an extra chapter!

* * *

**Birthday**

* * *

"It's not every day you turn a certain age." Matt said as he grinned at Karen over the chocolate cake that had mysteriously appeared in the incident room that morning, along with a couple of pink banners.

"You stop right there or I will throttle you!" She glared at him whilst trying to hide a smile of her own.

"Happy birthday boss." Robbie interrupted, kissing her on the cheek gently and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Calm it Robbie or your darling wife will think there's something more going on."

Jackie laughed and handed over the wrapped bottle of wine, card and chocolates the couple had bought. "You can have him; the only good part is when he's in bed."

"Well we all knew that even without trying it out." She winked at him while he stood behind his other half and kissed her collarbone.

"I think that is actually the first time you've said I have an advantage."

Karen could see this descend in to chaos so she quickly halted the proceedings, "Okay guys, grab some cake then get doing some bloody work since I know you have a pile of it each!"

* * *

After she had been on her own for half an hour she heard a knock on her open office door and looked up to see Matt standing there.

"Can I come in?" Karen nodded in reply so he entered and closed the door.

"Are you busy because I can see you about this later when we're finished?"

"No, now I'm intrigued."

He stood awkwardly, not meeting her eyes as he fidgeted with something in his jacket pocket. "I got you a birthday present, it's nothing really but you might have thought I had forgot. I didn't want to give it to you this morning or I would have been ripped to shreds by Robbie or Jackie who is getting more like him by the day."

"You really shouldn't have, and anyway it was clearly you who got the cake which was more than enough."

He still feigned innocence as she shook her head, knowing that none of the others would have guessed to pick chocolate over vanilla for her birthday. She stood up and walked to him before he handed her a rectangular box, tightly wrapped in shiny red paper with a matching red ribbon. She opened the lid and a beautiful silver bracelet was on display.

"You never have to wear it but the dragon fly reminded me of you because of how at first they look so delicate but then they open up, act like they are fierce while they just become increasingly more incredible. And well, the red on the wings is the same colour as your hair." Karen's mouth dropped open as she carefully picked out up, wondering silently how long he had searched around for something like this.

"Help me with it then." She whispered, not trusting her voice to be any louder and holding out her hand for him to put it on.

"You don't-"

Silencing him before he began to ramble again she softly said, "I want to, Matt, it's gorgeous." As his fingers closed the clasp she bent her head and captured his lips in a kiss. She only held it for a few seconds before blushing and muttering a thank you as he continued to play with her wrist and fingers.

When they emerged from the office a little later Jackie noticed the dragon fly straight away and raised an eyebrow over it, to which Matt simply ignored and Karen looked away while biting her lip, unconsciously toying with the new piece of jewellery she didn't intend to take off at any time in the near future.


	16. Mind

**Author's Note: **So this is about a thousand words short of most of the other chapters in this - I forgot that this series was usually more than 1k unlike Alphabet Romance which is under that... but I do think I like this little one.

* * *

**Mind**

* * *

He loved the way her brain worked. It was unlike anyone else's that he had encountered and he could not understand how it had got to be so unique. It was not the only thing he loved about her obviously - he could stare at her for any length of time without any desire to look away - but it was the first thing regarding her that he realised he did not want to live without.

Their thoughts were barely ever on the same wavelength yet they bounced off each other's so perfectly on occasion that it was as though they were connected. It could not even be put down to the years they had spent together because some conversations were about brand new subjects and it was magical. The way their minds worked in unison caused him to think about her a lot more than he wanted to because he wanted to know simply how he had never experienced this with anybody else.

When she had been ill at various points in their shared history he would watch countless movies at her house, his arm around her shoulder as he kissed the top of her head which was not working quite as well as usual. His own brain always seemed to dull down a lot when she was feeling rough which led him to believe further that they were inexplicably linked.

She seemed to know his train of thought most of the time also. She claimed it was because he was an easy read or because he only ever had about three topics that his brain cycled between but they both deep down truly knew it was something more. When he was bored at home either in the evening or at weekends she ended up phoning him just for a little catch-up as if it was the most natural thing to do instead of going out with friends or a quiet night in. He would get the same urge to call her at certain times and it matched with moments when she wanted nothing more than some nonsensical chat.

One day they had shared one of their silent communications and afterwards they could not take their eyes off one another. She eventually raised her eyebrow and he conceded to explain his theory about how their minds had not really been complete until finding their other halves. The response he got was a laugh which if he were honest was to be expected but while they continued to gaze at their friend she stopped and tilted her head to the side, considering that maybe what he said was not too far from the truth, a thought that her mind was not so willing to accept because being connected to him more powerfully would make her fall just that little bit more in love with him.


	17. Fear

**Fear**

* * *

Jackie decided today was the opportunity she needed to talk to Robbie. They had been together for four years and she had been wanting to speak honestly with him for weeks - if not months - but had not got the chance or the courage. It was a Friday evening and usually one of them would be just going out to work during the evening when the other was coming in from morning shift but this particular night Robbie had been given the night off. Their dinner was in the oven but there was not a better time than this to do what she felt was necessary.

He was sat on the sofa with the TV on some awful quiz show when she entered the room. There was a coffee table in front of him which only had a couple of magazines and a can of lager on it which was why she chose to sit there instead of next to him or on the other chair. Jackie's knees were almost brushing against his by the time he noticed she had stayed where she was for more than a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" He was not entirely sure what he was supposed to be watching on the screen but it was better than the sullen look his girlfriend was giving him.

"We are going to have a talk like the one I have wanted for ages." He raised an eyebrow but let her go ahead. As the years had went by she had watched as little lines appeared around his eyes and the first few grey hairs had shown through - facts she used to tease him about daily until they started to only make the minimal conversation like that which occurred on days such as this.

"When was the last time we had sex, Robbie?" Sitting back in his seat with a heavy sigh, he already wished he had agreed to whatever overtime had been available. If he thought about it though he did suppose that three years before this, had they been in the house alone for the whole night he would have taken her several times over but for some reason they had spent these past few free nights in different rooms barely laying eyes upon the other or watching a movie neither was interested in, hoping that something might take them back to the early days when they would not get past the credits before they undressed the other person.

"I don't know, a couple of weeks, you always say you're tired or not up for it."

"Six weeks, and before that three weeks had passed. I want just a little bit of romance; some passion. When you didn't try I couldn't see the point of having it just for the sake of it... You've stopped loving me, haven't you? I am not even surprised, hell it was to be expected!" He could still read her like a book when she spoke and at that moment he knew she was covering the hurt she felt with anger.

"No, of course not! You are still that perfect girl I chased after for fifteen years - I love you even more than her actually. To be blunt I am terrified you are having an affair." Robbie had never voiced that worry, not even to himself, but he was scared that the teasing had meant more; that she found him too old and that she had found someone else to satisfy her more.

"Me? An affair? Are you kidding?! I love you, and only you." His thumbs wiped the loose tears that were running down her soft, pale cheeks and wanted to rewind the last year and convey exactly how much she meant to him. Jackie let her hands travel up his thighs and on top off his t-shirt, revelling in the muscle that still existed underneath and cupped his face, feeling the very slight stubble that had grown over the course of the day.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, their eyes glued to their partner's as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. While his fingers danced over her body she realised that she had simply missed Robbie - yes, she missed having sex and having his hands all over her, but deep down it was how alive she felt when she was so in sync with him. His hands reached her hips and pulled her up so that her knees were on either side of his legs, allowing their bodies and souls to be closer than they had been in several months.

"Bedroom?" She muttered in between breathless kisses, knowing they would both wake up with countless bruises from the love-bites and how tightly they were holding on to their lover.

"No chance. You said you want excitement so we can do it right here in our living room. My darling I am happy to oblige by every wish you have and whatever things I desire from you." She moaned against his mouth as he lowered her to the sofa. The blinds were at a severe angle so any witness would have to be pm their top doorstep to have any chance of seeing the couple but for Jackie it was unsettling because it did remind her perfectly of how they used to be.

"Don't ever think that you need to be careful around me if you want to get laid. Every little while I want more than us fumbling around in bed at night."

"I didn't think you were still that version of you, I thought you had wanted me to grow up and not try to shag you at all times."

She paused her kisses for a moment as she ran a hand down the Sid of his face gently, "Oh, I'll never want you to grow out of doing that. Love you Robs."

"Love you more babe," he smiled down at her before reaching between them to undo the zip on her jeans.


	18. Betray

**Betray**

* * *

It had started like most other undercover investigations that the team did - a couple of problems along the way but they thought they had it controlled. Robbie and Jackie had willingly posed as prospective investors for a developing people smuggling group an it had been going well until they had arrived at an empty warehouse where they were supposed to be meeting with the suspects. Things had gone bad incredibly fast and resulted in Robbie having to watch as a gin was put to his friend's head. Both fortunately and unfortunately Burke had told DCS Campbell all the details of the plan after she had found files on his unlocked computer to which she wanted an honest explanation, and she had made sure there was a secret armed back-up team in case anything went wrong.

Robbie and Jackie had shut themselves away in the break-room as they tried to gain some normality once more while Burke was in Karen's office, both of them being as unintentionally stubborn as they could be.

"Christ, Karen, you went scurrying off to the CPS as soon I told you, didn't you?!"

"That's my job! It is your job too!"

"I know my team have a bit of a reputation but why do you not trust my judgement?" His statement was so obviously inaccurate but he still did not believe the were the worst of the worst as they did things for the greater good instead of for their own personal agendas. Even Robbie was not motivated by illegal crime, his problems came simply from addictive vices that he could never quite shake.

"Because you have a reputation as well and even if I do actually trust you I still have to inform our superiors of any and all current undercover operations."

Matt could not believe what he was hearing from her lips, "I told you one of them was in on it though." That had been his first line when she had found his case files because he had worked out that the underground group could not get close to knowing the details of certain aspects of the world they inhabited without inside knowledge of a high level.

"You had absolutely fuck all proof! I am sorry for what happened but if it had been an unfounded accusation then we would have still been heading for a disaster."

He did not want to have the argument with her and chose to make his way to the door when her voice cut through the silence, "Don't you dare walk away from me Matt."

Turning back to face her he replied, "I'm not walking away from you, I never will walk away from you, I just really need to clear my head."

His words cut in to her deeply and all she wanted to do was follow him and try to make him forgive her. But she was his boss and they had not come anywhere near to admitting how they truly felt about the other which made the situation worse as they had that undercurrent of emotion constantly playing on their minds. Karen could not recall a single conversation between the two of them where they had not said a sarcastic or mean word to the other yet she had found herself falling for him after a short while.

Her heart then did exactly what her head was telling her she shouldn't; she quickly headed straight out of her office and down the stairs to the main entrance.

* * *

"Thought I might find you here." She knew the nearest pub that he frequently used and had gone there first as he was not one to wander streets aimlessly and she had been correct in her estimations of his mood.

"Karen, please just let me be alone."

She lifted herself on to the stool next to his and shook his head, defiant in her need to talk to him more about the week they had just lived through. "I betrayed you and I know now that it was a mistake but you don't understand how much pressure is on us all to make sure we report every single little unimportant detail about cases."

"Then why did you not hand over the facts I had gave you about the ACC?" He muttered with an edge in his voice.

"I'm not that bloody stupid!"

Matt put his drink down on the wooden shelf in front of them and put his head in his hands for a moment, exhausted after hearing one excuse after another for her kicking him while he was down. "You're repeating everything you said back there, and I get it, I really do but I don't give a damn about what you are telling me."

"I worry about you lot, you have so little care for your own well-beings as long as it solves the case. This is going to destroy any hope that I had of getting a promotion any time soon but Matt I can't lose you. Robbie and Jackie are hard enough to see hurt but what if it had been you? Why would you not want me to know where you are or what you are doing? To know that you were in trouble and not have a single fucking idea why."

"Karen, you deserve all the promotions that you are going to end up getting and I will not let you throw that away because of me."

"It is not only your feelings that are relevant to this, I decide what I wish to do with my future life. I will pass you on to a different DCS if you say the word. I came here for you, tell me to piss off again right now and I will."

He had no suitable words for what she had just told him. Neither of them knew where her sudden courage had came from and she was sitting there anxiously awaiting for some sign of how he felt. His insides were engaging in a happy dance which he would never admit to buy he was still petrified of her hating him somewhere along the line Once more between the pair of them the heart overruled the head and he smiled, reaching down and lacing his fingers through hers, deep down wishing they had not had to hurt one another so badly to reach this point.


End file.
